Julius Nex
Julius Nex, also known as “The Tech-Head”, is a rookie member of the Hero Factory. Biography ''Ordeal of Fire'' Julius Nex was recently created in the Assembly Tower as one of the first two heroes built around the new construction system. The other Hero created was Nathan Evo, and both were unveiled by Mr. Makuro during a press conference announcing the upgrade. After showing off his skills, Nex chatted with several reporters and invited them to friend him on HeroBook. When the Alpha 1 Team was upgraded and sent back to Tanker Station 22, Nathaniel Zib sent Nex and Evo as reinforcements for battle. Nex noticed that Breez and Furno had their weapons fused and managed to separate them. He and Evo were also able to save Nitroblast from falling off a ledge, and cuffed the villain. When the Fire Lord attempted to absorb the largest fuel deposit, Nex pitched in on the assault, until a Fuel Ship rammed itself into Fire Lord, severing him of his absorption hand and giving Stormer the chance to defeat him. They all discovered that it was Surge who managed to defeat the Fire Lord, and all of the Heroes later returned to the Hero Factory to oversee Surge’s upgrade. Nex was later present at a ceremony honoring Surge’s bravery. ''Savage Planet'' Nex, along with other members of the Alpha Team, received a distress call from Aldous Witch on the jungle planet of Quatros. A report from Rookie Hero Rocka, however, indicated that the planet had become unstable and that all wildlife would attack everything in sight. In an effort to adapt to the environment, the Alpha Team was given an upgrade to new animal armor, with Nex gaining the abilities of a tiger. Arriving on Quatros, Nex managed to fix and recharge Rocka. Under command of Stormer, the Heroes split up. Nex and Stringer were led by Furno. During their mission, they were ambushed by Scorpio and Waspix who were under the Witch Doctor’s control. Fortunately, Stringer was able to pry the Quaza spikes from the creatures. Nex also helped Rocka by upgrading his armor to his XL form which helped in the battle against the Witch Doctor. While the Heroes faced Witch Doctor, Nex found a bunch of Quaza spikes guarded by a serpent. He defeated the serpent and destroyed the spikes. After Aldous Witch’s capture, the Heroes returned to the Hero Factory. ''Breakout'' After Voltix launched the Breakout in the Hero Factory, Nex was sent to recapture the four-armed robot XT4. Nex chased XT4 to a factory where he found the villain making an army of robots built to conquer the galaxy. Without thinking, Nex attacked the villain who activated his attack robots to destroy Nex. Nex fought hard cutting up many robots with his precision cutter. However, by the time he reached XT4, his laser cutter had burned out. Nex fought XT4 hand-to-hand, but he knew the robot would overpower him. Thinking quickly, when XT4 struck toward him, he fell to the ground as if unconscious. As XT4 turned around to get back to his work, Nex sneaked up from behind and cuffed XT4. Personality Nex is described as dependable and fearless. Enthusiastic and highly skilled in the nuances of his brand new armor, Nex is a truly amazing Hero with exceptional flexibility and hyperactive senses. He likes to communicate on social websites via his ability to interface with nearly any system. Appearance Nex initially bore orange and white armor, while his eyes and hero core were colored green. His helmet was also equipped with small tools and headgear that helped him see. In Nex’s 3.0 form, he bears orange and silver armor, and retains his green eyes and hero core. His helmet now resembles that of a saber-toothed cat, as a sign of his new powers. Weapons Julius Nex originally carried a multi-tool ice shield, his of which was armed with cutting blades, pneumatic pincers, and an increase in ice power. Nex was given a double-bladed tiger claw, which is attached to his forearm and allows him to slice through thick vegetation, for his mission on the planet Quatros. Nex was later given a precision laser cutter, and a plasma ball shooter during the events of Breakout. Set Information His product number was 2068 and contained 31 pieces, including a special badge armor piece. His parts could be combined with Surge 2.0 to create a combiner model, and a code printed under his canister lid could be entered at HeroFactory.com as part of the HeroPad feature. Nex was re-released in summer 2011 as one of the six canister sets in that wave. The set was sold under the name “Nex 3.0” (in conjunction with the other “3.0” sets in the wave). His product number was 2144 and contained 29 pieces, including a translucent green armor piece printed with the name "Nex 3.0" and a tiger pattern. His parts could be combined with Stringer 3.0 to create a combiner model, and a code printed under his canister lid could be entered at HeroFactory.com. 6221 Nex is released in July 2012, and contains 39 pieces. Quotes Trivia *Julius Nex is voiced by Jason Canning in Ordeal of Fire and Savage Planet. *Due to the Julius Nex prototype having had the name Nathan Evo and vice versa, both characters were mixed up in different media and appeared with reversed character traits. * He's only been in three episodes. * He and Stringer have appeared in fewer waves than any other hero. ** They've also only had two hands once each. See Also *Gallery:Julius Nex Appearances *''Ordeal of Fire'' (First Appearance) *''Ordeal of Fire'' *''Jungle Of Danger!'' *''Savage Planet'' *''Savage Planet'' *''Hero Factory Secret Mission #1: The Doom Box (Book)'' *''Hero Factory Secret Mission #3: Collision Course (Book) (Not mentioned by name)'' *''Hero Factory Secret Mission #4: Robot Rampage (Book) (Mentioned only)'' External Links *Nex 2.0 Building Instructions on LEGO.com *Nex 3.0 Building Instructions on LEGO.com de:Julius Nex Category:Sets Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Hero Factory Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory Alpha Team Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Breakout Category:LEGO Category:Rookie